


Two Blue Lines

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has something very important to tell Sandor.  She spends the day planning different scenarios in which to break the news to him, but a bad case of nerves and an unexpected phone call ruin all her plans.  Then comes the waiting game while she waits to find out just how Sandor is reacting to her big announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Blue Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar errors or typos. I had a horrible editing disaster that somehow added HTML codes randomly everywhere and I tried to remove them and it was a mess lol. 
> 
> I am very nervous about this story, I feel like I crammed backstory in there and I feel like it ended abruptly. But there it is. This is a one shot since I already have a new idea that I want to start on this afternoon. 
> 
> No warnings, just a bit of random happy fluff
> 
> It all belongs to GRRM. Just having a bit of fun.

[My lame first attempt at making a picset](http://irismoonthelioness.tumblr.com/post/130888813926/my-first-attempt-at-making-a-pic-set-for-my-newest/)

********************************************************  


Sansa walked in the front door quickly setting her shopping bags and purse on the kitchen counter. After retrieving the small box from the pharmacy bag she hurried through the house to the bedroom. The house was quiet, Sandor was still at work this time of day, and normally she would be at the coffee shop working for a few more hours as well but she had asked Margaery to cover the end of her shift. She shrugged out of her coat and tossed it on the bed and headed into the small bathroom that adjoined the bedroom. 

She held the small box in her trembling hands, turning it over and reading the instructions. After a moment she simply ripped it apart and pulled the test strip out. How hard could it be really, peeing on a stick. She yanked down her panties and sat on the toilet and proceeded to do the deed. She reached over to the box sitting on the counter and glanced at the instructions once more. "Results should be visible within three minutes" she read aloud as she began to set the test down but her eyes glanced to the test window and her heart began to pound.

There was no need to wait three minutes. There they were, two blue lines staring up at her. She did not have to read the instructions or look at the box again. She knew what it meant. She was pregnant.

She was not sure how long she stared down at the test strip. She remembered taking some deep breaths and waiting for her racing heart to slow down. Finally she washed her hands, splashed a bit of water on her face and wandered into the bedroom. She calmly sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. Her hands smoothed down the fabric of her shirt feeling the flatness of her belly. She tried to imagine her stomach round and full and the thought brought a slight smile to her face. She imagined her baby, a tiny little girl with her brilliant red hair, or a sturdy little boy with Sandors gray eyes.

Thinking of Sandor made her heart begin to race again. She had no idea what to expect from him when she presented him with this news. They had never once discussed having children. She thought back through all the years she had known him and could not remember him ever having giving any opinion what so ever on children. Now that she considered her situation she supposed it was a bit odd that they were married but she had never discussed the subject with him. But then again, everything about their relationship, from their meeting to their marriage had been a bit non traditional.

She had met him years ago, back when she was still a teenager, dating and smitten with the handsome Joffrey Baratheon. Sandor had worked security to for the family. At first she had been afraid of him, repulsed by his gruff manners and the permanent scowl that adorned his horribly scarred face. But as the months went by she learned more about him and began to care for him. He always tried his best to protect her from Joffrey and his emerging cruelties and after her parents died he was the only one who expressed any condolences that felt genuine to her.

Then came the night of the great fire. The Baratheon estate and had gone up in flames quickly, but luckily everyone had gotten out safely. There in the middle of the chaos as the night sky was lit by flames, the blue and red lights of emergency vehicles flashing around them, he had pulled her aside, and begged her to leave with him. He was panicked and his grip on her arms frightened her more than the flames. She had been too terrified and too confused to even answer despite his promises to take care of her, to kill anyone who would harm her ever again. Then Joffrey had begun to call her name and before she knew it, Sandor had slipped away leaving her alone in the lions den.

She had thought he was gone from her life forever. She realized after it was too late that he had been afraid of the flames. Of course he would be after suffering such horrible burns as a child. She missed him terribly and after Joffrey began to beat her she regretted not leaving with him. It was years before she finally managed to free herself from the Baratheon family, narrowly escaping them forcing her into a marriage and signing a prenup that would give control over her trust fund to Joffrey.

It took her months of careful planning and timing. She heard Sandors voice in her head whenever she felt afraid. He would warn her of the treachery around her, pointing out the liars and the cheats, just as he had done when he was still there. She wouldn't have access to her trust fund until her 21st birthday and the wedding was planned for a few days after so she kept her paperwork in her purse with her at all times and then just waited for the right moment. A few days before the wedding during a dinner party, Joffrey had choked on a bite of chicken and in the chaos of his screaming mother and his father jumping out of his seat to pound his back instead of the heimlich manuever, she had slipped out of the restaurant and into a cab before anyone had noticed her missing. After withdrawing a large sum of cash from her trust fund, she had left the city, ready to lay low where Joffrey could not find her and start her life over.

She had gone to the train station, getting on whichever train was leaving first not caring where the destination was. She found herself in a small but charming town in the Riverlands. After seeing a Help Wanted sign in the window of a small coffee shop, she had gone inside and met Margaery Tyrell. They had formed a quick friendship and before the day was over she had offered her the job, and helped her to rent a small apartment in a building owned by her grandmother Olenna.

She had worked in the coffee shop for a few months when suddenly one day Sandor walked back into her life. She had heard the bell above the door ring and turned to greet the customer and there he was. She had dropped the mug she was holding as tears came to her eyes. He stared at her for a few moments before saying her name. Then she was rushing out from behind the counter and throwing herself into his arms.

They dated happily for a few months. She began to stay with him most nights and before she knew it, she simply lived with him. There was no big decision for them to move in together. She just stopped going home and one day while picking up her mail, she had given her landlady back the apartment keys and took the last of her things with her. 

Then came their marriage just as unexpected as anything else. By this time she already knew that she loved Sandor and wanted to spend her whole life with him. She knew he was devoted to her and did not expect him to make any grand gestures. But everything changed after the car accident. It was a rainy day and she was on her way home from work when suddenly the car coming toward her spun out of control and slammed into hers. She gripped tight to the steering wheel but hit the curb and suddenly her car was flipping. All she remembered next was flashes of paramedics and the wail of an ambulance siren, the uncomfortable board that she was strapped to while xrays were run confirming that her neck was not injured, and the pain in her sprained wrist. As the doctor was telling her how lucky she was, she suddenly heard shouting and a call for security over the PA system and then Sandor was charging into her room being followed by several upset nurses and receptionists. Apparently he was not allowed in the room since he was not officially a family member, but he had not listened and pushed his way back into her room anyway. 

For the next few days while she rested in bed he brooded more than normal. A few weeks after she was feeling better, he simply suggested one day that they go up to the court house and get married later that afternoon. She stared at him in disbelief for a moment before smiling and agreeing. Then it was a whirlwind of phonecalls, followed by a panic stricken Margaery dragging her through three different dress stores before they found the simple but elegant silvery white dress. They did her hair and makeup in record time and then it was off to the courthouse to meet Sandor and his friend Bronn. A few signed papers and some simple vows before a judge and their two friends and she was Mrs. Clegane.

Sansa smiled as she thought back on the events that had brought her to this moment. She took a deep breath and stood up and picked up the framed photo from their dresser and ran her finger lovingly across her husbands face. "Hello Daddy." she whispered aloud. She giggled at her words and set the frame back down.

She imagined Sandor walking in the door. She could have dinner cooked, his favorite dishes all waiting for him. She could greet him at the door with a cold beer and a kiss. Then casually while he ate his steak and potatoes drop the bomb that she was pregnant. But then she imagined him choking on his bite, and she remembered Joffrey and his horrible purple face and she quickly scrapped that idea.

She tried a different approach. Sandor would open the door and she would rush into his arms, kiss him passionately then pull away and excitedly announce she was expecting. He would sweep her up in his arms and spin her around, kissing her breathless. Except, what if he wasn't excited about this news. What if he was mad? What if he did not want to have children.

Now she imagined him coming home, to find her weeping on the couch. She would tearfully tell him that she was pregnant. Sandor would be angry, demanding to know how it happened. But before she could get any farther in this imaginary scenario she had to laugh. Sandor shouldn't be surprised she was pregnant. Even though she was on the pill, it was not 100% effective and they enjoyed a very healthy sexual relationship, Sandor took her to bed every chance he got. Honestly the more she thought about their years together it was a wonder it had taken her this long to get knocked up.

She was in the middle of trying to remember the lyrics to the old song "daddy's home" when her cell phone suddenly rang. Looking at the screen her heart began to race once again as she saw the callers name appear. Sandor. With trembling hands she hit the accept button and brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello." she managed to say dispite her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Hey I stopped by the coffee house but Margaery said you had already left," He began but before he could say another word she panicked and before she could stop herself the words came pouring out.

"I left early because I needed to go by the pharmacy. I bought a pregnancy test and came home and took it. Its positive. That means I am pregnant. I am going to have a baby. You are going to be a father." She blurted out, her words coming out quickly all at once. For a few heartbeats the voice on the other end was silent. Her hands began to tremble as she waited for his response. 

"Wow." he said softly. "Well anyway I was calling because I got off work early. I thought maybe I would stop by the crossroads and pick up dinner, that way you wouldn't have to cook tonight. What should I get?" 

Confused she tried to understand why he was asking her about dinner when she had just presented him with life changing information. After a moment she finally answered. "I guess just get me an order of chicken strips and french fries." She whispered. 

"Anything else?" he questioned. 

"A diet coke maybe?" she managed to say as tears began to fill her eyes. 

"Ok, see you in a bit." he said hanging up. Sansa sank down on the bed, dropping her phone beside her. She had spent the last hour trying to plan out the perfect way to tell Sandor about the baby and then she blew it. Out of all the reactions she had expected, excited, angry, annoyed even, indifferent was not one she had planned for. The tears streamed down her face, as she crawled up the bed and pulled the covers over her. She suddenly felt exhausted, and emotionally drained so she closed her eyes. 

She heard the front door open. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the sun had set and the room had gotten dark. She must have fallen asleep and a lot of time must have passed. She wanted to get up and go greet Sandor in the kitchen but she could not bring herself to move. She curled up on her side and listened to the noises Sandor made as he moved through their home. After a few moments she heard his heavy footsteps in the hallway, and the bedroom door creak open. He crossed the room and knelt on the bed behind her, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the top of her head. She turned her head to look at him. "Your awake." he said, laying down next to her and slipping his arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. "I didn't mean to wake you." he mumbled against her ear as he nuzzled her hair. 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." she answered back. 

His fingers began to rub tiny circles on her belly. He leaned his head on her shoulder and looked down at her stomach. "Is there really a baby in there?" he asked. She nodded slowly looking at him trying to judge his mood. His face broke into a huge grin and he pulled her toward him, rolling her so she laid on her back. He pulled up her shirt and placed a kiss to the bare skin of her stomach. "Hello Baby." he whispered. 

"Your happy?" she questioned. 

"Of course I am? Why wouldn't I be?" he said pulling away from her. "Your giving me a family, something I never even dreamed I would be lucky enough to have." 

"But on the phone! When I told you I was pregnant, you didn't say a word!" She said sitting up and glaring at him. "You just asked me about dinner." 

Sandor laughed. "Silly little bird. You were rambling, I barely even understood what you said, you blurted the news out so quick. Plus I was driving, and I know how you hate when I use my cellphone while driving. So I guess I just asked about food so I could hurry to get home to you." 

She laughed too then and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I was so worried." she tried to growl at him through her giggles. Sandor grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, right as her stomach began to rumble. 

"Better get some food in there. You are eating for two now." he scolded her. "I even bought you one of those lemoncakes that you love so much." he said as he pulled her off the bed. Just then she heard her cell phone begin to ring. Reaching down she picked it up as they headed toward the kitchen. The screen flashed the name Jeyne. She sent the call to voice mail as she suddenly smelled the food. She was starving and she could always call her friend back after dinner. Except before she reached the kitchen her phone rang again, only this time the name that showed up said Mya. Again she sent the call to voice mail. She was unpacking their food from the cartons when the phone rang a third time and her friend Myranda's name appeared. 

She looked up at Sandor accusingly. "Why are all my friends suddenly calling all at the same time?" 

He shrugged. "I might have suddenly shouted in the middle of the restaurant that I was going to be a father." he said as he handed her a plate. "And maybe I told some people when I stopped by the grocery store to get your soda, and the old neighbor guy next door too, what is his name Selmy?. I told him too." She laughed as she imagined her normally quiet husband happily telling a bunch of strangers that his wife was pregnant. 

She set the plate down on the table and crossed the room and threw her arms around him. "I love you so much." she said. 

"I love you too Little Bird." he said hugging her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual phone call and blurting out the news after trying to think up a cute way to tell the hubby are actually based on how I told my husband I was pregnant with our 1st child. His reaction is the same as well, he had no reaction at all on the phone, because he was surprised but then when he got home he was super excited but the waiting till he got there and I found that out was super stressful lol.
> 
> Also If anyone is unfamiliar with the song Daddy's Home. It is an old song from the 60's by a group called Shep & The Limelites. Here is a youtube link :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Daddy's Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se63r36lgbA)


End file.
